Case File 9: Twins Of Doom
Twins Of Doom 'is the ninth episode of Power Rangers EDF and the Destiny Saga. It is the debut of Peter and Lara Muller, the Orange and Cyan Reactors, and Ranger Powers, as well as Captain Scowl. Summary As the Rangers address a terrorist cell, they encounter something beyond them. The Zero Institute and its leader Captain Scowl, and his duo of super soldiers... ''Featured Lineup: Red, Blue, Pink, Yellow, Green, Navy Plot ''"I got this in the mail, all that was said was that the power it had will solve my problems. So i thought this was my chance. This was it. It wasn't." '' ''Myron turns around. His eyes turn red. '' ''"And now that you're here..." U.L.S.A.R's voice rings through. He morphs. '' "It worked, I can't believe it actually worked!" The voice rings through, as video footage plays back the battle between the rangers and Cut Man. A man in green and white, with a red visored helmet shimmering in the reflection studies the battle intently. By his side, he has two objects charging. Two reactor shaped objects. An Orange Reactor, and a Cyan Reactor... In the meanwhile, the rangers are alerted to an attack in the City. Calvin and the team ready out. As they exit the StarZord to dive in, Blaster gives them a mission update. "It appears U.L.S.A.R has taken hold of another host. Get in there and stop him!" "Yes Sir!" The six jump out of the plane and morph. "STAR! LASER! CANARY! THUNDER! FURY! MISSILE!" "TRANSFORM! EDF!" The rangers morph and land in the city, as the citizens run and make their escape. It's a yellow sandstorm haze on the ground, as people choke and cough because of it. "Tear Gas?! Will run a diagnostic on it. Is there anything strange about it?" Calvin frantically asks. "Negative Boss. It's just Tear Gas." Will responds. James reads the gas levels. "The source is 1 mile up, 12 O'Clock, and moving!" "U.L.S.A.R,," Ayumi whispers. "Here's the plan. Ayumi, I want you at the top of that building. I need a set of eyes in the Sky. Ryan and James, I want you down here helping with the rescue efforts. Will, you monitor the Gas levels. If it starts to rise fast, TELL ME. Raiden, you and I will go in. If this is U.L.S.A.R, we need to stop him here, and now!" "RIGHT!" The team breaks out for their operations. Each does their job well enough, Civilians are saved and lead out of harms way. "Cal! Have you seen U.L.S.A.R yet?" Ryan asks. "Not yet! Any reason you're asking?" "So I ran some tests, and while this IS Reactor tech at work, I don't detect U.L.S.A.R. Somehow, someone has been able to harness U.L.S.A.R's abilities without his A.I." "So what are you saying?" Raiden asks. "There IS someone behind this attack, but its not someone we think. It's-GRAHH--" "Ryan? RYAN?" At that moment, a woman approaches James and Ryan. Her darker shades fight against the Orange gas. Her orange coat blowing in the wind, as her hair does the same. Her pale face and cold eyes pierce through James and Ryan's heads. Suddenly, her voice is on the two's heads. "You vwilll stay here" The two lay near paralyzed as she flies off. "Ryan? James?!" Ayumi loses contact with them. "AYUMI! WHAT HAPPENED TO JAMES AND RYAN?" Will yells. "I don't know! They won't respond! Calvin! James and Ryan are not responding. I'm gonna find them!" Just then, a blue blur appears and knocks her off. "Ayumi?" Will runs to her aid but he too is struck down by the blue blurr. They stand up to fight, but the Blur arrives again and attacks. His speed is beyond Mach 1, leaving Ayumi and Will downed. "WHAT IS THIS??!?!!!" Will bemoans. The Blue Blur slows to a stop in front of them. His shining white hair and sharp face put on a smirk. "Can't catch up?" He speeds away as the two rangers fall down in defeat. "Ayumi? Will?" Calvin calls for them, but no response. "It's just us two now." Raiden says as he readies his Inazuma. "And soon you'll be no more!" Gas Man attacks. He strikes the two rangers with gases and knocks them backward. Raiden slashes away at him, and the two side are ready in to battle. "Get up Calvin! They may be strong, but we are Mighty before them!" Gas Man begins taunting them. "I've read your files. Calvin Roosevelt and Prince Raiden. Especially yours Raiden." Raiden laughs. "You can't read then. You wouldn't be fighting me if you REALLY knew who I was." He says this as he daps up Calvin. Gas Man smirks. "Hmmph. Boastful, aren't you? I've read your files. Raiden, The Thunder Prince. FAILED Thunder Prince. WORTHLESS Heir to a galactic throne, too IRRESPONSIBLE to take over mommy's buisness. All you're good for is to be a gun for people to use. You don't have anything to show for yourself. All you are is a gun. A big, DUMB, gun!" Raiden begins to fume in anger. "Failed?" Calvin realizes Gas Man's game. "Raiden calm down, he's just trying to get into your head! Focus!" "You think the blockhead can focus? All he knows how to do is to be a big angry guy!" Gas Man taunts. Raiden breaks free from Calvin and charges his Inazuma and jumps up to slash him. "YOU TALK A LOT OF GAME FOR SOMEONE IN SLASHING DISTANCE!" But then, the two Mysterious beings join up with Gas Man. They strike Raiden out of his rhythm and knocks him out of the sky. The Woman steps up and begins to twirl her hands. An Orange Energy arises from them and attacks the two. "AHHH! MY! HEAD!" The two rangers gain massive headaches, caused by the woman. The Blur sees his opening and snatches the Red and Yellow Reactors right off their morphers. "Yes, YESS!" She speaks. Gas Man fires at the two, knocking them out. "Scowl, we have 2 of the reactors. What is the next call?" "Return to base. We're almost ready to go."... Gas Man taunts again. "What did I tell you, Raiden? A big, DUMB, gun!" The rangers lay on the ground, defeated and drifting in consiousness. A while later, Blaster and Bell return to pick them up. The team is brought back to the Airship, minus the Red and Yellow Reactors. Calvin and Bell walk down a staircase. "So what are they? What and where is their power coming from?Do we have an idea?" He asks. "Well, it's kinda hard to explain. You see, the girl seems to have some form of meta-telepathic capabilities, but she has power coming from her hands, nothing not even U.L.S.A.R could do. And the boy moves at Mach 1.4. How he has not been ripped to shreds is beyond us." Calvin looks at her confused. "He's fast and she reads minds" Bell dumbs it down for him. Meanwhile, the others game plan on how to best face the twins if they show up again. Ryan tries to construct new Red and Yellow Reactors, but U.L.S.A.R has corruppted his files. "R.I.C.H, is there ANYTHING U.L.S.A.R didn't touch?" "Negative sir. Everything has his unique code on it." The team comes in for a status report. Ryan tells them that he's been bricked out of his equipment. But Raiden isn't thinking bout that. Gas Man has got into his head. '"FAILED Thunder Prince. WORTHLESS Heir to a galactic throne, too IRRESPONSIBLE to take over mommy's buisness. ' '''A big, DUMB, gun!" Gas Man and the Twins return. They meet Captain Scowl. Scowl is regal and powerful. With an emerald green jacket, white shimmering trousers, and a powerful red visor, he's not to be messed with. His french accect rings through powerfully. "Ci vu ple, give it to me mon amours." The woman gives him the two Reactors. He downloads a copy of its schematics to get it working and hands them back to Gotze. We learn the names of the twins. "Ah, Peter, Lara. You never cease to surprise me. 2 reactors in one fight!" "Hey I helped too!" Gas Man demorphs. He is a man named Gotze. "This was all MY plan afterall, now that U.L.S.A.R is ours to control thanks to me, I deserve a raise Scowl!" "Oh non. Fine. In due time!" Scowl begins to talk under his breath in French. Gotze smirks. He tells the twins to get some R&R. "What are you gonna do?" Lara asks. Gotze smiles. Holding the two reactors, he whispers,"I'm gonna become the Red, AND the Yellow Ranger!" Raiden sits at a clifftop. He stares into the sun, looking for answers from anything. He hasn't spoken to his mom since losing his powers, and is starting to realize Gas Man's accusitions. Just then, Fuden arrives. "Feeling down, huh." Fuden is uncharicteristically docile. "Fuden. What do you want now?" "Brothers can't just have a bro moment from time to time?" Fuden was there when he heard Gas Man go off on Raiden. HHe thought the power surge was the Orb, but it wasn't. He wasn't going to help Raiden, but upon hearing Gas Man taunt his brother and disrespect him, he wasn't gonna stand for it. "I'm the only one allowed to say that to you. So for just this one day, I'll help you get the Reactors back, and prove to you, I'm the better brother." Fuden says. The Rangers frantically begin to look for Raiden, but the search is cut short. Gas Man is out again. Raiden and Fuden also move out. "This power level, he's gone and powered himself up with the Reactors. He's not going to be easy to fight." Raiden says. "Exactly how you like them, huh brother." Fuden teases. The 5 rangers arrive and fight Gas Man, but he's nearly invincible. His new electricuting Arms, and impervious defense systems powered by the Red and Yellow Reactors make him unbeatable. He captures all 4 of the remaining rangers and begins electricuting them. "6 Reactors! I'll be a BILLIONAIRE by the end of the day!" Fuden and Raiden hide on top of a building and see the battle going on. "He's a tough out." Fuden says. Raiden sees the reactors on the back of Gas Man. "I'm gonna need a diversion." Raiden says. He pushes Fuden off the building. "THAT, IS NOT A PLAN!" Fuden yells in anger. Gas Man turns his attention to him and readies another arm. Fuden fights it off well enough. Calvin, watching from the Helicarrier, gets a phone call. "Huh, who are you to stop my advances?" Gas Man Inquires. The rangers are confused why Fuden is helping them. "You haven't met me before, but you have met my brother." Just then Raiden jumps down. He declares he's back to get a rematch. The choked rangers have their lives threatened, but Fuden and Raiden fight Gas Man anyway. He blows his gas. "Perfect!" Raiden calls. Fuden blows it all away, as Raiden goes in for the finishing slash, but a new arm grabs. him. "It seems a dumb gun really has no other tricks than to shoot huh!" He taunts. "I may be a dumb gun, so it's a good thing HE'S not" "What? GRAAAHHH" Gas Man is shot in the back. The arms release the rangers and Fuden. Gas Man turns around, to see, revealing... The Red Ranger. "That worked PERFECTLY!" Raiden laughs. Gas Man is befuddled as the Red and Yellow reactors a taken from him. "You see, I knew you'd use the reactors for power. All I needed was a couple distractions, and for you to do that gas thing of yours and bam. The reactors are mine again!" Raiden morphs. In no time the 6 rangers finish him off, as Gotze flies out and his reactor flies into the air. Raiden goes to gather it, but Fuden swipes it. "FUDEN!" The rangers exclaim. "Bro time is over now that he's dealt with. Later losers!" Fuden teleports away. The rangers pay no attention to it. They go to the injured Gotze and go to interrogate. "Who are you? And who are the twins?" Calvin asks as he holds Gotze up. The enemy begins to panic. Before he talks however, a large flashing light and sound go off. "MIND! SPEED!" "TRANSFORM! EDF!" Ryan is shocked by the sound. The light receeds. Suddenly, an Orange Ranger and Cyan Ranger stand in front of them. The Orange Ranger takes control of the 6, taking control of their bodies. The Cyan Ranger speeds through them all, demorphing them. But before he can steal the Reactors, Raiden slashes him away. The Cyan Ranger, diverted, takes Gotze from the team. The two new Rangers stand in front of a setting sun. Calvin coughs as he stands to face them. "Who, are, you?" The two demorph. It's the twins. Peter and Lara.... Debuts *Lara and Peter Muller *Gotze/Gas Man *Orange and Cyan Reactors *Orange and Cyan Rangers *Captain Scowl Trivia *'Comics/Movie Counterpart': Avengers: Age Of Ultron (2015), Thor: Ragnorok (2017) *Mission 15: Witch And Warlock (Story) *Mission 16: Visions From Tomorrow (Fight Scenes) Category:Power Rangers EDF Category:Episode Category:Kamenrider2011